My Version Of the Continuation Of breaking Dawn
by Readthisuselessinformation
Summary: Its 6 and a half years later. When Nessie is all grown up. Each chapter is a different person in the first person. Most of them are Bella and Nessie.


Can anybody say Forks?

The clearing was covered in aggressive thunderstorm clouds and in addition the dark grey clouds poured out icy cold droplets of rain. Even though there was thunder this definitely was not the time to play baseball.

My small family were on one side of the field and the army of Volturi were on the other.

There was no way we could win; it was my entire fault anyway. If I was not born none of this would have happened and most likely all of us were going to meet our maker.

Mum and Dad were in front and backed away slowly. Their face were hard and cold and their eyes black. As soon as the powerful Aro turned his back to discuss with Caius, preparing their attack Mum dashed to me "I am sorry Reneesme; I am not going to be killed for you." Harsh and frightened Mum and Dad sprinted out of the clearing as I cried out to them.

What possibly go more wrong? Abruptly I felt Jacob's humid arm gradually withdrawing from my thin waist.

"Jake," I breathed and touched his arm to show how much I wanted him to stay. Tears were in my eyes as I stared at him. However he wasn't looking in my direction but at the gigantic number of the Volturi while fear charged through him. He shook off my hand from his muscular dark arm.

"I can't save you this time," he confessed and stepped back.

"Jacob!" I shrieked as I reached out for him. He turned his back to me and simply said "Goodbye Reneesme." He morphed into a wolf and charged off just like the others.

I was left all alone. I was surely going to die this time.

"Nessie, Nessie!" called a familiar voice, I suddenly woke up conscious. I was sweating heavily as I felt the source of the heat.

"Jacob!" I rejoiced and threw my arms around him. He then wrapped his husky warm arms around me.

"Are you okay? Jeez, you are practically sweating!" He pulled my golden brown hair away from my face. I pointed at his huge body.

"Oh yeah," he remembered. He was about to get of the mahogany rocking chair but I hugged him even tighter.

"What's wrong? Bad dream?" he guessed. I nodded on his chest. He waited patiently for me until I was ready to show him. As I demonstrated my nightmare his face softened.

"You know I'll never ever do that to you! Neither would the others," he assured emphasizing each word and kissed my sticky forehead.

After that we just cuddled on the rocking chair watching the sunset on the veranda. "I have to be getting home soon," he announced sadly.

"No don't go," I protested, it only seemed a second when he just came. He got up from the chair but I tried to push him down but it did no use. I was sulking. "C'mon don't be like that,"

I turned my back to him. "I'll race you," he challenged as his eyes twinkled. I turned around and grinned. In a flash I was calling from downstairs, "Beat you!"

I heard footsteps on the stairs, "Hey no fair! I didn't even get a chance to morph yet!" he complained pulling back his long black hair.

Just then Mum and Dad glided through the room laughing, looking beautiful as always. Jacob went up to Bella. "Hey Bells," he hugged her and squeezed.

"Hey Jake," Bella playfully punched Jacob that made Jacob let go and rub his arm as Dad chuckled.

She always does that. Now that she is as strong as him and maybe even stronger.

"Jacob," nodded Dad smiling.

"Edward, or should I say Dad," Jacob laughed while I blushed.

"Not yet," mumbled Dad while Mum laughed in her melody voice.

Jacob finally came up to me, holding my pale hand at the entrance door.

"Going so soon?" Mum asked a little sadly, that was exactly on my mind.

"Yeah, I got to be home before dark," Jacob replied and afterwards gazed at Edward for a few seconds.

Dad read his mind and rolled his eyes.

"Go on then,"

"Thanks, you the man! Err- Vampire!" Mum laughed while Dad just smiled.

Jacob took my hand and led me outside. I gave him the look.

He pretended like nothing was wrong. "What? You don't want to go to Forks for the night with me?"

I was astounded. I gazed at Mum and Dad through the huge window and they both nodded and smiled. I made a huge smile that Jacob couldn't help grinning back.

"Have fun!" Called Bella as well as waving at us.

Jacob transformed in to a werewolf and hollered in excitement. I could see the glee in his eyes. I illustrated in his mind what I thought and his big furry head nodded. We set off through the woods at blinding speed that no normal person would have realised we were there.

As we entered the forest it was much more beautiful with Jacob around. A whole load of tiny attractive insect perched and fresh emerald leaves all part of a stunning huge tree. I felt like someone was watching us but probably it was just Jacob running behind.

The sunset was nearly gone as I watched it falling behind the two green hills. As I stopped to stare, Jacob rushed to me to check if everything was okay. But it was more than that, it was wonderful. I sat on the big stone rock beside me as Jacob rested his fluffy head on my small lap. I began to stroke his long fur; with every stroke I shared with him my brilliant memories with him from years ago. Especially the one with me biting his gigantic arm. He liked that one too, I could tell because it made him howl with laughter.

The sky began to darken its colour and Jake got up giving me a wolfy grin. Again laughing we raced off out of the amazing woods.

Midnight Fur

There was perfect silence. Edward and I were at the top of a huge pine tree watching before the sunset disappears. I could see our skin sparkle just a little what a human eye couldn't.

We could see from afar Jacob and Reneesme racing. This was so like them.

Edward eyes were focused on the red sun sinking into the hills.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Edward's eyes adjusted his eyes to me and smiled.

"Yes, very," he commented. If I was a human, bright red would have appeared on my pale cheeks.

Edward was in deep think, not really paying attention to anything.

"Stop reading his mind already," I discouraged patting his head. He smiled half-heartedly.

"How did you know?"

"Do you forget? I'm a vampire remember?" He chuckled.

"Well I guess I am a little too over protective," he confessed ashamed.

I cuddled him and kissed his cheek.

"That's what fathers are," I stated

He beamed at the word father. Couple of seconds passed.

"So what was he thinking anyway?" Edward chortled, I knew it was wrong but I was curious.

"Of making sure that everything is perfect for Nessie,"

"Hmmm, that's nice," I was pleased. I'm sure Jacob is the one for her.

"Plus he wanted to- kiss her," Edward kind of coughed the word kiss out. I don't know why bu I felt weird when I heard that. Probably every mother felt that way.

An hour which seemed like a minute passed. Since I became a vampire time seemed shorter than ever. Edward looked paler and started to become twitchy. I found the answers in his eyes which was as black as mine. I became thirsty. "Hunting time," I declared as I made I stood up making my body vertical. Edward did my favourite crooked smirk while I let myself slip at the edge of the thick branch. The falling excited me plus I peered at every minor detail on the ground becoming bigger as I fell closer. Just metres before I hit the earth I flipped to perfect my landing. Edward was beside me after seconds. I sniffed. A sweet edible scent filled m nostrils. About a mile away behind the thick trees were two fresh animals. We looked at one another and nodded.

We sprinted without a sound, dodging past trees and rock like walking a in a straight line. About a metre away from the prey we were ready to pounce on them. Unexpectedly the animal's ears stood up and jerked their head to one side.

A very loud growl could be heard that made the animals scatter away. I glared at Edward to check if it was him but he slowly shook his head. A faint but extremely large blur moved endlessly side to side. Coming closer every time. Edward and I climbed up the trees silently for safety. I grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

Now the creature was not a blur as it crouched under us. The huge monster looked like a werewolf but bigger, much bigger. It's fur was black as midnight and it's eyes were blood red. It sniffed it's surroundings. We both stopped breathing. Edward became uptight and his jaw started to clench. If even Edward was scared this is one dangerous monster.

Escape From Billy (La Push)

"Hello Nessie," greeted Billy smiling holding a can of beer as I stepped into the welcoming home.

He rolled his squeaky wheelchair across the small designed red carpet to shake my hand.

"Look how big you've grown since....." he followed off. Last month, grew at least another 15 cm at this time. I smiled.

"It's a good thing Jacob here brought extra clothes, last time he had to run home nude," Billy hooted with laughter as I joined in.

"Yeah thanks Dad," groaned Jacob embarrassed hiding his face.

"Had to hide in the bushes whenever a person walked by," Billy added laughing again strong enough to make the ground shake.

"Okay, I think it's time to go now," Jacob announced grabbing my arm heading for the entrance.

"Leaving already sonny boy?"

"Wose fault is that?" Jacob opened the door, letting me walk through first.

"Oh I nearly forgot the best part! He once had to-" Billy got cut off from the slamming shut of the door. Jacob shook his head and walked down the steps, hands in pockets of his beige shorts.

It was dark now, the street lights were lit up and the stars were shining bright. I wrapped mypale arms around myself as I felt the cold breeze. Jacob saw. "Should I be your space heater?" he laughed like it was a private joke. Not bothered to ask I replied, "Sure, sure". He smile and put his muscular dark arms around me as we walked. Now and then we talked but we enjoyed the silence of the street. Jacob seemed a little distracted and tense, I soothed him down with some enjoyable memories. He began to smile again.

Finally we got to the beach and sat on the sand hand in hand. The waves calmed me down as I began to think. Thoughts of the past then future began to pop up in my mind. Jake said that a werewolf can release their wolf self to grow old and be with their partners. But since I'm half vampire, half human will I live forever? Or just live longer than humans but die eventually?

And what if me and Jacob, have a baby? Will a third of it be human, werewolf and the other vampire or something completely different? While those questions raced through my mind Jake was telling a joke. He laughed but didn't see me smiling as we stared at each other.

"You're not paying attention," he told off as I zipped back to reality.

"How can I when I'm sitting hand on hand with you?" I joked avoiding me asking what's up.

"True, true," replied Jacob agreeing then cuddled me. That was easy.

"So what's up?"

Darn.

I cringed. "Well.... I was thinking about-."

"Me?" Jacob finished off his eyes sparkling teasing me.

"Us," I corrected.

"Sorry, continue." He apologized waiting for more. I carefully thought this through without being embarrassed because we haven't had any chemistry.

"Well I was thinking about....."

"About what?"

"Well if we still stay together-"

"You mean when," This would have made me blush but I was to wound up on how to say this.

"Okay, when we stay together for long and...well if or when we have a baby I was wondering.." I trailed off as Jake's body grew tense.

"Y- you want a baby now?" he stumbled out emphasizing now.

"No!" Man no wonder he was tense. I felt his body began to ease now.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that," I made a little evil laugh before I continued.

"What I was trying to say, what will our baby be?" I decided the mortality and immortality thought can wait till later. Jacob look startled at first but then he began to do his happy smile.

"Just think!" I already thought. "Human, vampire and werewolf fused together! And maybe the baby can have an extra special power, just like you!" Jacob assumed excitedly. I could hear the smile in his voice. I laughed glad to see Jacob happy.

Everything was just right, gorgeous beach, a beautiful full moon, the gentle breeze and of course Jacob. I turned to face him in addition our noses were touching. I wasn't sure I was a newbie. Jacob figured that out so he pulled me close while I wrapped my small arms around his neck. He pressed his lips softly to mine. We both smiled gazing at each other's eyes. Life just seemed perfect and feeling so I thought nothing could and would never spoil it. But I was wrong, very wrong. All the perfectness and happiness was going to end and closer than ever expected.

The Chase

It came after us. We raced through the woods for at least an hour which seemed like seconds. We were jumping over lakes, no time to flip to show off. Our thirst was put aside as our lives came in front. Edward knocked down some trees to slow the wolf down but I was too fast. It evaded every object we try to block it with. Every now and then Edward would check if the huge wolf caught up with us and I would check if Edward was still behind me. Edward looked back and the creature looked tired of the chase and lunged to us. Edward got distracted and clashed into a tree after tree as I looked in horror. Edward metres from the ground started falling fast. I raced down trying to catch his fall but the wolf threw me aside as he let my husbands' body crash to the ground.

I smashed into several trees before I hit the ground. Ouch. After a few seconds I shot up racing back.

Edward looked to hurt to move while the giant wolf strolled slowly on purpose towards him. I got to protect Edward! I jumped on its back, with my leg on its neck. I tried flipping him over but his weight was too heavy. I saw a huge paw travelling for my stomach. I somersaulted off the ground. The monster kept on blocking my view from Edward. I got fed up. "Out of my way dog," I punched its face. It just stood there, like it was smiling. I heard a mumble from Edward, "R-r-run," he breathed. I ignored the advice. I tried to go around the gigantic dog to grab Edward and get out of this place. It read my mind. If this was a movie the creature would have flew when I kicked it face. But it's not so it just stood there, tired of playing games. It flicked me away like an annoying fly. From all the trying my body ached. Even though my skin is hard as granite, I felt like my bones were crushed. Us tow vampires nearly lifeless on the ground while the enormous wolf eyes us down. It looked like it decided on what to do. It headed for Edward. His face was furious and cold. No, don't take him! Without who, there is no point in living forever. He struggled to move away but his body didn't agree. I couldn't take anymore. "Don't. Take me," My chest throbbed hard with every word I spoke. The creature glared at me with his red eyes sparkling in the moonlight. I saw Edwards eyes pop out. It reconsidered and started heading for me. "NO!" Edward managed to shout. Yes, Edward. Go look after Reneesme. The wolf picked me up with his sharp paws that dug into my skin. I gasped.. Edward eyes, dry but heartbreaking pleaded me to come back. I smiled, reassuring that I was going to be okay, which we both knew I wasn't. "Reneesme," I got to say before It jumped high, further than anything. Before the blackout all I remember was Edward's body getting smaller and smaller as it flew with me in its claws.

Breaking News. Bella Kidnapped.

I waved as Jacob dashed off into the darkness. I exhaled slowly. I walked up the dirty steps and knocked on the worn away green door. The door creakily opened after few minutes of patience.

"Hey Grandpa," I addressed smiling. Charlie rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. He had a lot more wrinkles that before. A bit of white hair was growing on his moustache and hair. I stood there as his eyes finally focused on me. "N-n-Nessie?" he asked abashed.

"Yes," I nodded. The confusion was lost now, he hugged me overjoyed. He smelt a bit funny though, probably went fishing before. He pulled away, "My God have you...!" Lost for words he used his arms to show how much I grew, doing a small gap between his fingers suddenly now stretching his arms as far as he could. I smiled. "Yes I get that a lot," All the time actually.

"Come in, come in," He ushered me inside the house. The living room had not changed one bit. Except the furniture have been getting older. "Is Bella in town too?" he asked excitedly, looking behind me like he was waiting for her. "Err-N-no, she had to....to work still," I avoided his eyes. The atmosphere saddened as he sighed. He must miss Bella so much after all these years.

"Why am I sad for? I should be happy my granddaughter is here!" He put on a smile.

"So what brings you here to little Forks from all the way from L.A?" he asked, getting me a drink. I was waiting on this. "Well I'm sorry for bothering you at this late time, but I need a place to stay for just one night-"

"Of course, of course you can stay! He assured indicating his home.

After all the thanking, explaining, discussing and a few laughs I strolled upstairs to Mum's old room. The room smelt so....human. Her bedroom is just like she described. The small pale window that Dad used to creep in every night. The old wooden rocking chair that Dad used to watch her when she slept. I walked in quietly peering at every little detail. The wall captured my gaze; there were pictures everywhere of her. Mum used to look so....different. Like a different person, it's not like she was ugly before but she looked so beautiful now. It's like seeing an insect for the first time, and then all of a sudden you see a dinosaur. I observed the room more and saw mum's long lost dusty wardrobe. I opened it. Such plain clothes she used to have to the ones she had now. I guess when you turn to a vampire you are prettier and so is your fashion sense. I felt a bit chilly now that Jake was not here. I took what best suited me, one of her green long sleeves top. It was quite nice actually. I could hear Grandpa snoring, lost in thought I didn't realise the strange noise from outside. "Nessie!" I saw a figure crawling through the window. Jacob? No but it was a small woman's figure with the latest fashion as always and spiky hair. "Aunt Alice," I exclaimed and hugger her hard. "Shhhhh!" I apologized but still clung on to her.

"Just call me Alice okay?"

"Okay," I whispered. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Yes and I missed you too," She squeezed me but then pushed me away. "But this not why I travelled half way around the world for,"

I froze. "Why is something wrong?" I asked nervously. Alice looked away for a second, like she was going to regret was she was about to say. "Yes, it's your parents Nessie."

"Dad!"

"Edward!"

"Edward!"

We all shrieked. One almost lifeless bodies laying against a murdered tree. I was there in a second crouching alongside him crying.

"It's not too late," I heard Alice say

"Then let's go NOW!" shouted Jacob. Alice was on the phone with Carlisle while I just stood sat there with huge tears in my eyes, angry as hell. Whoever or whatever did this will pay! I heard Dad mumble in pain. "It's okay Dad, don't talk, save your energy," I insisted. His eyes were unfocused. "Leah, take them to their house!" demanded Alice as soon as she was off her mobile.

"We don't take orders from your kind," Leah sill harsh as ever spat out the words.

"This is not the time Leah, just do it!" Jacob ordered angrily. Leah just turned her back.

"Don't worry, I'll help our friend," announced Seff. Jacob nodded thankful. From that point Seff and Leah transformed to wolves. Seff carried Edward on his back while Leah was protecting her brother as they charged off. Alice looked unsure on what to do. "Go with them, I'll look after Nessie," Jacob said calmly. Alice nodded and dashed out of the woods. Jake was walking cautiously towards me as anger was trembling inside of me. My skin was whiter than white and my eyes blacker than black.

"Nessie, everything is going to be okay," Jacob assured and hugged me from the back.

"No, it's not! I shouted. I felt all this energy and power inside of me all of a sudden. I'm going to kill this creature. I accidently showed this to Jacob. "Nessie, just calm down," he said soothingly. "I will NOT!" I shrieked. I unleashed it. The force sent Jacob flying. He crashed to a tree. The trees around me got split up into two. The ground shook; the clouds began to produce lightening. I calmed down after that. Suddenly realising what I was doing I stopped. I spun around and rushed to Jacob. His back deformed. I started to cry again. "I'm so SORRY!" I apologized touching him. I heard him groan in pain as more tears came into my eyes.

"It's fine, "he held my hand.

"But your back-."

"Is going to heal." Just then he stood up making a "Ta Da" sound. It didn't help, I was sill crying. He pulled me up. I cuddled him as he hugged me tight. "C'mon let's our Dad," He smiled and wiped my tears with his warm hands. I made my head nod. What just happened to me a minute ago? What in the world attacked Dad? And where is my Mum?

Code Language

I almost forgot I was immortal. But from the pain I wanted to die. Bella! I couldn't save her! I was too weak and now the love of my life has gone. There is no point living anymore.

_Is Edward Okay? Where is Mum? I can't see Bella! He is healing fast, he should be conscious by now._

All these thoughts from other people shouted in my head. My eyes flickered.

"Dad!"

"Edward!"

"Ed!"

I forced my eyes to open. On my right holding my hand was...Bella? Is that Bella?  
"Bella?!" I asked, trying to focus properly. She was wearing her favourite green top when she was.... human. The scent was just like the old times.

"No, It's me Dad, Nessie," I heard her say. My sight was not such of a blur now. My beloved daughter was there, her eyes red from tears. Hugging from behind was of course Jacob with a little gestured smile. "What happened to you?" asked someone familiar getting straight to the point.

"Hello Alice," I greeted giving a smile.

"I'm sorry for being rude but we need to know," answered Alice apologetically.

"Wait till he's in better health Alice," Another recognizable voice. He walked into view, still looking like a movie star. The moonlight shone on him in my bedroom. It was a bit crowded with the hospital materials.

"It's fine Carlisle," I guaranteed while my body lay on mine and Bella's bed.

"Wh-" Started Alice

"Where's Mum?" asked Reneesme concerned and squeezed my hand tighter.

The pain in my heart was unbearable and it showed in my face.

Silence.

"Is she dead?" Nessie looked like she was about to cry. She just looked like Bella when she was human. Alice looked like a statue; Jacob looked deeply regretful while Carlisle face was sad but not surprised. "No she's not," I replied. The tone of the air lightened up a bit. "What happened to her?" Jacob asked, like he was making sure. Everybody waited for more.

"She got kidnapped," I said remembering her last words.

"By a vampire?" Carlisle enquired studying my face.

"It couldn't have, if it was I would have been able to see it," Alice replied shaking her head.

"Was it a Werewolf then?" questioned Nessie turning towards me.

"I am not sure," I answered finally.

"What do you mean?" Everyone was confused and lost.

"Well I think it was a werewolf but much bigger,"

_Bigger than Jake? _"Much bigger," I answered her thoughts.

"And its fur, was black as midnight with blood red eyes," I explained. I listened to everybody's thoughts. _What creature is this? It Bigger than Jake, impossible. I've never heard of this creature in all my years. Jeez, it can't be him. It just can't. He is already dead!_

I abruptly turned to Jacob. "Who is him?" I asked. Jacob looked like he just got busted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nessie looking at him.


End file.
